Dakota Marie Black
by miss1864
Summary: Wanna know what happened when Renesmee and Jacob got married and had kids... And what if a sertan Salvatore was around on their daughter, Dakota's birthday...    I suck at summaries! it's my 1st fanfic & more than just Damon coming happens in this story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:_This is my first fanfic and I really hope you like it!_

_This is sort of a crossover for twilight and the vampire diaries.__ I imagine the main character to be __**Naya Rivera**__ (__- Santana in glee) and she will be called Dakota Black. She is Renesmee and Jacob(I hate that couple)'s daughter. They live in Seattle, including Damon (but they don't know him - yet). Lilly (__**Selena Gomez**__-Alex in Wizards of Waverly place) and Macey (__**Troian Brllisario**____- Spencer Hastings, 'pretty little liars') are Dakota's sisters._

_P.S: Dakota, Lilly and Macey don't change into wolves nor are they super fast or strong because they are more human than vamp or wolf, but they can drink blood - if they want to._

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_xox_

_**Chapter 1**__**:**_

_**Late**_

_Dakota__ POV:_

I looked up into the sky and saw a cloud in the shape of a bird… maybe a crow.

It was Halloween next week. Same day as my birthday. That means a Halloween/Birthday party!

I looked at my watch… SHIT! I'm late!

My mom and dad wanted me home by 8:20 and it was 8:45.

They wanted me home because my mom's side of the family _and_ my dad's dad were supposed to come over and stay with us until my birthday.

So I got up and went over to my yellow camaro, a birthday present from Alice and Jasper, and drove home.

I bet mom was worried and that dad was just _angry_.

When I arrived at the house, I jumped out of the car and saw Alice walk towards me. As Alice hugged me in her small arms I saw everyone come out of the house to say 'hi' or hug me to death… kind of like what Alice was doing to me now, "Can't. Breath." I stuttered out.

Alice let go immediately. "Sorry!"

"It's okay," I replied.

We said our _'hi, how are you'_s and _'I'm fine, thankyou'_s and by that time it was 10:15 and I really,_ really_ need a rest. So I said bye to almost everyone and went upstairs to my bedroom and I collapsed on my hot pink, fluffy pillowed, double bed and looked out of my window.

**The last thing I saw before sleep took over was a… black crow.**

**A/N:**_**dun, dun, dduuunnnnnnnnnn! I wonder, why would a crow be outside her window? Hmmmmmmm… please R&R if you think she should have brother.**_

_**Logan Lerman (Percy in Percy Jackson**__** and the lightning thief) **_

_**or **_

_**Shia Labeouf **__**(Sam in transformers) for her brother. **_

_**Thanks for reading and I'll update soon!**_

_**-Miss1864**_

_**xox**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **a very big thanks to _**ilovevampires9**_ , _** (**_and another person, but they didn't leave their name) for being my 1st reviewers ever! =)

Well, here is the second chapter. I _sort_ of stole this bit from vampire diaries...

Hope you enjoy it...

**Chapter 2**

**Part 1: dreams...**

_I sat up quickly in my bed and realised 'it was just a dream'._

_Or a nightmare._

_I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom. I looked at mirror and saw that I was very, __**very**__ pale._

_But then I noticed something behind me in the mirror and I spun around to where it was but it... was gone._

_I ran down the stairs to the living room to find that the T.V was still on. "Ugh," I groaned as I walked to the T.V to turn it off but then the local news guy said; _

_**"There has been another murder in Seattle, a girl called Dakota Black was **_

_**found dead in her home last night, local**__**Police say it was the same person who killed-"**_

_The T.V turned off. Wait how could I be dead when I'm standing here, right now._

"_You know what's coming next" a creepy voice said from somewhere behind her and then she ran as fast as her feet could carry her only to open the door to a guy dressed in all black._

_And then she slammed the door in his face. When she tried to get to the back door he was in her way just like the last time._

_She let out a scream and tripped on the cupboard when she turned. _

**And a big thanks to**_**ilovevampires9 **_**for being my first reviewer ever! =)**

**Part ****2****: … and reality**

I awoke to my mom shaking me.

"Dakota!" my mom said, "are you all right? Grandpa Eddie said you were having a nightmare about… wait, what was it about again Dad?"

That's when I realised Mom, Dad, my sisters, my brother, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Grandpa Edward and Grammar Bella were all standing around my bed.

"A man dressed in all black, do you know him?" Grandpa Edward asked me.

"Umm, no I don't know him"

"Well, can you tell us what happened in your dream?" Alice spoke up.

So I told them all about my dream. And then most of them went down stairs to talk about what happened in my dream. I looked at my clock. It was 9:40 am. I went to the bathroom, got dressed and into my little brother's room.

"Oh, hey" he said to me.

"Hi," I replied "Do you have a Halloween Costume for next week?" I smiled.

"No." his face screwed up "why?"

"'Cause I'm gonna go shopping!" I giggled.

Alice vampire sped up the stairs "did someone say 'shopping'?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:****_ I forgot to tell you that _****_Logan_****_ Lerman is who (sort of) plays Dakota's brother, Fred._**

**_Thanks to all who reviewed and Dakota might just see Damon in this chapter._**

**_Hope you like my chapter. _**

**CHAPTER ****3**

**N****ightmares come true****.**

**Me and Alice had been shopping for ages and got costumes for everyone! **

**For Emmett we had a frog, Rosalie was a Princess, Alice was a bunny, Jasper was a pirate, Edward was Buzz light-year, Bella was a cow girl, Fred was sponge bob, Macey was someone from the 50's in a pink dress, Lilly had a black top with loads of gems on it and a black tu tu with black leather boots and Carlisle and Esme had 12th century style cloths.**

**And I was a zombie with a torn black and white dress that I look forward to wearing in a few days! **

**XoXoX**

**"****Alice****, what the hell are you doing?" I ask her when she jumped in my room through the window.**

**"_We_ are going out." She whispered.**

**"What?" **

**"Shhhhh" she shushed me.**

**"It's 11 at night! I'm not going out now and if I said yes…**

**Hypothetically, where the _heck_ would we go?"**

**"Clubbing! Obviously."**

**"But I've never been clubbing."**

**"Well neither has your sister! So come on it's a _secret_ and early birthday present so don't tell anyone!"**

**"But, don't you need ID for stuff that I'm not old enough to do or have-"**

**Alice**** cut me off "oh, Great Uncle Jazz got you some ID!"**

**"What?" I asked in a frustrated tone.**

**XOXOX**

**"I can _not_ believe ****you talked me into this." I said as I looked down to my feet noticing what Alice made me wear; a black dress that barely went down past my butt and some designer black boots that went just above my knee's. My hair was curled and my make-up was very dark.**

**"Oh. My. God!" Macey squealed from beside me. "Hottie alert at ****twelve o'clock****!" she pointed to a guy at the bar dressed in all black. Hmmmmmmm… he looked familiar almost like the guy from my… nightmare.**

**My eye's went wide with fear as I said "I have to go."**

**Alice**** started to say; "Wait Dakota, you should stay here-"**

**"No, uhh, I just need some air. Uhh, see you later" I walked to the back door of the club without another word.**

**I stepped through the door, then I closed it and leaned against the wall. But then I heard my phone buzz. **

**I pulled it out of my left boot and looked down to down to see that ****Alice**** had texted me.**

**It said:**

**_I gave you the keys 2 my car 2 look after so if u want 2 go take the car. Me and Rose can carry Macey home if she's 2 drunk. x_**

**So I started to walk to the car. Then I heard some rusting from behind me and I turned around to see what it was and saw nothing.**

**When I got to the car I dropped the keys on the floor.**

**"Ugh," I said un-lady-like.**

**I picked them up off the ground, unlocked the door and got inside. **

**XOXOX**

**His voice echoed through my head for the rest of the night;**

**_"You know what's coming next." _**

**He said it like he talking to a baby. Like he was older than me and he probably was.**

**Maybe he was a… no he couldn't be a vampire… could he?**

**TBC…**

**A/N:**** ohhhhhhh! Well, well, well. I hope this chapter was longer than the other two. I think I'll update Wednesday or Thursday or Sunday.**

**-**miss1864

xox


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:hey! Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own _'twilight'_ (it belongs to Stephanie Meyer) or the _'vampire diaries'_ (it belongs to L.J Smith and Warner brothers).

**New Characters: **

Chrissie….…Diana Agron

Tiffany…..Lucy Hale 

Luna…..Juno Temple

Alex…..Tom Felton

Chapter 4 Like going mad.

Part 1: Consequences

When I got home I sneaked past the barn that the Cullen's and granddad Billy were staying in and I bet they heard me so I went to the main house and opened the door.

It was pitch black in the front room but then but then the lamp switched on and I saw my mother sitting in the chair next to it.

Great, just great all hell was gonna break loose between me and my parents.

"Mom. Well, this whole thing isn't really _my_ fault. Alice and Rose were the ones that decided to drag me along and-"

"_Don't you think your being a little bit of a tattle-tale right __now?"_

I gasped. 'How the heck did he get in my head?'

My mom looked at me weirdly. "What's wrong?" She asked. "You know what, just go to bed."

I walked to the stairs and went up to my room. And I got my diary, opened it and started to write.

_**Dear Diary**__**, **__**29**__**th **__**October 2026**___

_**Today was a complete mess. I let Alice take me to a night **__**club! She said it was an early b-day present and she took Macey! She's probably gonna get hammered tonight and mom and dad are gonna think it's my fault! Oh and, I think I might be going just a little bit… uhh, what's the word? Oh yeah! Crazy! Okay so I am completely freaking out because I keep seeing the same guy or hearing him! First it was that scary dream no it was more of a nightmare. Second; was at the club tonight and third; I just heared him in my head and I**_

The alarm clock on my phone went off.

'What the heck.'

'It was morning already? Well that went quick.' I thought.

Yay! I had to go see my mom and dad's friend(Nahuel)'s sisters!

Tiffany had long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and she loved to wear sunglasses – even when it wasn't sunny. Chrissie had shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes and she always wares pink.

They were great but Tiff was a bit self-centred. Chrissie was nice.

I was meeting them in the park at 10:30 to walk around then to go see a movie and then go have lunch somewhere.

I loved (and sometimes hated) living in Seattle. You could do so many things - when it wasn't raining.

I turned my CD player on and put my _**Rumours **_CD__by _**Fleetwood Mac **_on.__

I got up off my bed as _**Songbird**_ started to play and went to the bathroom to do my stuff.

I heard a knock on my door. Okay it was either mom or dad coming to ground me and say I couldn't go see Tiff and Chrissie or it was Rose or Alice or Macey coming to tell me how fun last night was and how much I missed but when I opened it, I was surprised to see a mad looking Lilly.

"Why didn't you take me?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Well," I paused "for starters it wasn't my idea _and _you're way too young"

"I'm 15!"She shouted at me then stormed off.

"Okayyy" I said slowly as I shut the door.

XOXOX

I chose to wear a white, short sleeved shirt with a big, black bow that went around my neck – sort of like a bow-tie. And black skinny jeans with some turquoise and very high heals.

My mom and had made me take Lilly and Fred as one of my punishments.

I walked through the park and saw Alex (my guy friend) and Luna (my best friend). So I walked over to them leaving Fred and Lilly telling them to stay there and I'd only be a minute.

"Hey!" Luna squealed.

"Hi guys" I replied "so, what brings you here"

Luna droned on about something that I was to bored to listen to.

Alex was a vampire and Luna was a witch – it turns out they exist too!

But that's when I saw him.

"Hold on" I said to them "I'll be back in a minute"

I started to walk over to him.

I saw him smirk which made me walk faster and a few people went past him and then he was just… gone.

I looked around to see if I could see him but nothing.

Then I saw pink and some sunglasses from the corner of my eye.

"OMG!" Tiff squealed.

XOXOX

_**P**__**art 2: they first meet**_

"Where do you wanna go now?" I asked Luna, Chrissie, Tiffany and Alex now that we had taken Fred and Lilly home.

"I here the cemetery pretty cool this time a night."

Everyone voted and most wanted to go to the cemetery and so we did.

XOXOX

Alice POV:

I was sitting on the stairs in the guest house with jasper's head on my lap when a vision took over me;

_*vision*_

"_Come closer." A man said. He looked very weak._

"_Hey man, you __okay?" Dakota walked to him and he fell on her._

"_Whoa, I gotcha," she said as he looked at her neck and then he bit it._

_She screamed._

_*end of vision*_

_A/N: that last part was after Damon was looked up in season 1 episode 5-6. hope you liked it! __ R&R if you think it was good!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** hey! I am sooooooo sorry for such a long wait! My internet was shut down and then I had **_**loads**_** of homework!**** I hope this is long enough for ya! :D I have decided that Damon thinks Dakota resembles Katherine. **

**Disclaimer:**** If you recognise any dialog or scenes or characters; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer or L.J Smith/Warner bros. **

**(Compelling looks like this:**_** bold and italic.**_**)**

**Here is chapter 5!**

**Chapter ****5:**

**Compelled****.**

No-one POV:

She thought 'what does he want?' and 'what is he?'

So she stopped thinking about _him_ and everything else and just listened to the music that Luna had chose to put when suddenly, it stopped.

"Not it!" Alex, Luna, Chrissie and Tiffany said in union and that ment Dakota had to get up to turn it back on.

When she got to car – which the radio was in – she looked up to see a man with his head down leaning on the side of the car.

"Come closer." The man choked. He was very weak.

"Hey man, you okay?" Dakota walked to him and he fell on her.

"Whoa, I gotcha," she said as he looked at her neck and then bit into it.

She screamed.

XOXOX

"Mmmh" Damon sighed as he wiped the blood off of his mouth onto the sleeve of the corpse of Alex.

Then he picked up the alcohol, opened it and poured it over Tiffany, Alex, Chrissie and Luna.

And when he walked over to the fifth person and noticed who it was;

Dakota Marie Black.

He had been enjoying tormenting her.

"Oh, it's you!" he chuckled and her eye's fluttered.

Dakota coughed and her eye's fluttered.

"Hmmm… _You_ just _don't _wanna die, do ya?" he said.

XOXOX

"Where are you Stefan?" Damon said into the phone "I am getting really bored and impatient and I don't do bored and impatient! _Bring me my ring! _" He half shouted as he hung up. Stefan's phone was on answer phone and that was only one of the reasons why he was so mad. "Idiot!" he mumbled (meaning Stefan was the idiot).

"Don't bleed on the couch._ Please,_" he said to Dakota in a winy voice as he walked over to where she was sitting. She was holding a cloth to her neck to stop the bleeding and she could barely hear him, but he kept talking anyway.

"Well you're not gonna be any fun today," he took a sip from his bourbon "I'm soooo gonna regret this." He bites his wrist and puts it in Dakota's mouth "okay. Drink up, drink it up." He murmurs "don't drip! Good girl… that's it," he said as he rests his head on top of hers.

XOXOX

"Wow! That shower was amazing!" Dakota giggled as she almost ran down the stairs to Damon.

But then she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and saw that the bite he gave her wasn't there.

'Had it heeled in such a short time?' she thought.

"Hey, uhh, what happened to my bite-mark? Do they heal quick or something?" she said curiously to Damon.

"No. Having my blood in your system healed you," he replied watching her look at her neck in the mirror.

"What's your name anyway?" she asked and he could tell she was curios.

"And why would you wanna know that?" he replied.

"Are you kidding me? You've been stalking me for a week, somehow managed to get into my dreams and talk telepathically to me and now I'm you're personal chew toy!" she ranted "I think I deserve to know."

He made a face "ugh."

"Fine. From now on, you," she pointed at him "will be called 'ugh' "

"Damon." He mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ugh I didn't hear you!" she giggled as she twirled her hair in her finger tips.

"It's Damon Salvatore." He said a little louder.

"I have another question…"

"Fire away." He smirked.

"What happened last night in the woods?"

"_**I fed on you, killed all you're friends**__**, you're just dandy with that fact and now we are gonna party 'till the sun goes down." **_He compelled her as he starred into her eyes.

"Okay," she agreed without thinking about it "Well, Mister Salvatore…" she said slowly as she stepped closer to him "could I have another hit? That blood was soooo good." She said two times faster.

"Only if I can," he smirked again.

Then she ran over to him and held her wrist up for him.

He bit into his own wrist and handed it over to her and she gladly took it. Then he bit into Dakota's and she gasped at the pleasure she felt.

XOXOX

"Alice, why didn't you see this?" Jacob shouted. "She's been missing for two day's! Why haven't you seen anything yet?"

"Jacob!" Renesmee said "Don't blame Alice for this."

"What are we supposed to do now?" he asked "just sit around and wait?"

"No, you should all track her." Billy spoke up.

Rosalie spoke; "Well, that probably won't work because none of us can track! And we wouldn't know were to start since the place she was in was the part of the graveyard burned down so her sent was burnt as well."

"Come on guys, is it that hard to believe she could be partying and getting drunk or throwing-up with a massive hangover somewhere?" Alice quipped.

Jacob said sternly; "well, if you're right, Dakota is in so much trouble."

XOXOX

Dakota POV:

As I opened my eyes, a pain shot up my neck.

I couldn't remember most of last night. All I could remember was that Damon – I think that's his name – had done two (or three) things to me:

1. killed all my friends – and somehow I was… okay with that?

'But how could I be okay with that?' I asked myself.

2. And he had fed on me. Twice. And I had fed from him.

I sat up on the bed quickly, moving it a little and that's when I heard muffled sigh come from beside me.

I slowly turned my head… and found _him_ lying next to me.

I started panicking. My breath kept coming in shallow gasps.

'Had I actually slept with him?'

3. Slept with me!

Then I saw myself in the mirror; there was a _huge_ bite mark on the left side of my neck!

'Note to self; add this to list:

4. Left a massive hicky on my neck!'

I felt tears brimming in my eyes as my hands went up to my neck and felt the dry blood.

'I have to get out of here!'

(A/N: I was gonna end it here but I thought you guys would want something a bit longer than what I normally do because you waited so long!)

I slowly moved my left leg over the side of the bed, and then when my foot touched the floor I did the same my other leg.

I stood up and walked around the corner of the bed. 'Just a few more steps!'

The floor bored creaked. 'Shit!'

I turned around to look at him, he was still asleep.

I turned back to the door and put my hand on the door knob, but then I felt an unnatural breeze, so then I looked back to the bed, he wasn't there!

"Good morning," his voice came from behind me as I spun around to face him.

When I walked backwards, he walked forwards towards me.

"Please, don't," I said n a mixture of a whisper and a whimper and at he same time my back hit a cupboard and I felt something and I reached behind me to get it and it turned out to be a lamp.

So I swung it at him but he put his hand up and caught it before I smashed it into his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Damon said in an angry and irritated voice.

"And why would I?" I asked in a whisper.

"Because if you do…" He said softly, stepping closer until I was pressed against the cupboard with both of his arms either side of my face and I shivered when I felt his breath on my face and he whispered against my lips; "you'll regret it."

**TBC…**

A/N: OMG! What's she gonna do? Well as I said before I am _sooooooo _unbelievably sorry for taking so long to update! I'll try and be a bit quicker next time. Ooh, I think this is the longest thing I've written; it's 1, 286 words (not including all the A/N's I've done in this chapter). Well, see you later!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own _my_ characters and the story line and nothing else.

Speaking of characters, I've got a new one called Lux Barnes who I imagine to be played by Phoebe Tonkin from _**'The Secret Circle.'**_

Texting looks like this:** 'bold'**

A/N: Heyyyyyyyyyyyy! I _think_ I might start writing a new fanfic but _don't worry _(*sarcastic voice*) I'll carry on writing this! Well, I'm gonna ask a question at the end of chapter so if you think it's good enough to review, _please_ put what you think I should do in a Review…

P.O.V's for the chapter: Dakota, Renesmee, no one.

**Chapter 6: Surprise!**

**Part 1: 'I'll go talk to her.'**

When I walked through the glass door of the Cullen estate, I realised 3 things:

Everybody looked at me weirdly – like they were angry with me.

There was this awkward silence looming around the room.

My dad looked _really _pissed and then he started shouting which was bloody murder to my ears!

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he shouted vigorously from across the room. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

I stared at him curiously "What do you mean 'what have I done'?" How could he know about… _don't think about him, don't think about him, Grandpa Ed can read my mind! _Obviously Alice had seen _it_. Not that I was blaming her; she can't control what she sees.

As soon as I thought that Grandpa's head popped up and I heard him say: "Don't think about who? The person you were with last night?" he started staring me down with those horrible yellow-y/amber-ish eyes of his.

"And since when do you wear scarfs?" Lilly asked. She was loving getting me back for not taking her clubbing. When was she gonna get over that?

My mother walked over to me, she reached out her hand and touched the scarf but as soon as her fingertip brushed it, I backed up a few steps.

Mom started to say; "Dakota… I just wanna see what he-" I looked away to the door "…what happened to you."

"Nothing." I said solemnly. "Nothing happened last night. I just slept over Lux's house and I forgot to call and tell you." I lied "So if you don't mind, I'm going to go to my bedroom."

**Renesmee P.O.V**

I watched my daughter go up stairs to her room and I heard her door slam.

"Alice, did you get the wrong date?" I said standing up for Dakota. "Maybe it's in the future."

"It can't be the wrong date when he bit her in that same graveyard that those kids died in!" her voice rising with nearly every word she spoke. "Speaking of those kids, it was probably _her first_ that killed them in the first place!"

"We need answers and we need them _fast_ so we can kill this thing before it kills or harms anyone… or worse; it hurts Dakota." Emmett said in a rush.

"Alright, you win… I'll go talk to her in a minute." I sighed in defeat.

**Part 2: I'm lying**

**Dakota P.O.V**

I can't believe they know about Damon! What did Alice see? This could ruin everything!.. Well, everything that hasn't already been ruined and that not a lot.

All of those thoughts and more ran through my head. And it was getting really hot in here, so I took my scarf off – and the fabric rubbed on the bite mark and I got a sudden sting – and changed into something more… revealing, tied my hair up into a bun – a very messy one I might add – and got my phone from my bag and started texting Lux.

Lux lived on here own somewhere just outside of Forks (which is wear all of my family used to live – but not my brother and sisters because they weren't born jet)

'**Can u cover for me? Say I slept ova yr house last night if any1 asks xxx'**

I scrolled through my contacts, found her number and touched the 'send' on the screen. Seconds later I got a reply:

'**Yeah wot did u really do? X'**

I sent back: '**I slept wid som1 & I don't wan my mom or dad 2 know'**

She texted back: '**ooooh! Sex wid who?'**

'**I'll tell you if I can sleep ova yr house 2nite as a b-day present!' **Ireplied.

'**Okay then! Come at 8! C u then xx wear soming nice!'**

I was pulled out of my train of thought by a sound coming from near window.

I gasped at the dark figure I saw but then I quickly recognised who it was. "What the hell Damon?" I said in a hushed whisper "are you trying to scare me to death, I-" I couldn't finish my sentence before there was a knock on the door. I pointed to my wardrobe 'get in it' I mouthed to Damon and he was gone in a flash.

"Come in." I half shouted. And I saw my mom walk through the door way just as I pulled the bobble out of my hair, so that it would cover the mark that Damon left there. "What do you want, mom?"

"Are you lying about what really happened? I won't yell at you," she spoke incredulously now. "I just want to know the truth so that nothing else happens to you or anyone else."

"I am not lying!" I _was_ lying. "Why is so hard for everyone to believe that I'm telling the truth?"

"It's not hard to believe you but you're making it harder than it has to be." She sighed on that last part "I'll leave you alone for a bit. To calm you down."

"Oh, uh… mom can I sleep over Lux's house again tonight..?" her face screwed up when I said 'Lux.'

Well she did have a reason not, after all, Lux was the first person to get me drunk at a 'major kegger party' with all of Lux's high school friends.

_Later at Lux's house:_

"**SUPRICE!" **a sudden loud noise burst from the mouths of the _loads _of people I knew were behind me, as the light flicked on.

"Oh my gosh! You're gonna love your presents!" Lux said when she came out of the crowd and she looked down at the single small box in her hand. "Or... present." She laughed nervously, handing me the box. "Anyway... HAPPY B-DAY!"

"Thanks!" I practically shouted because I couldn't hear her (and I bet she couldn't hear me too) over all of the music and people downing drink or shots that would most definitely get them drunk and that means that they will all get louder too.

Lux got me a shot and said; "Bottoms up! It's your b-day and you deserve to get hammered!" she then giggled like a little girl and downed hers. But the second I drank mine, I felt presence behind and so I just _had_ to turn around and see some tan guy with shaggy black hair, just standing there looking at me.

And his voice can out of dry lips; **"Hi, I'm Quil."**

**Part 3: Worth Your While.**

"Ugh! I _hate_ having hangovers!" I spat out.

"I could make your hangover worth your while," Damon purred as he came behind me and his hands travelled to my hips and pulled them against his whilst kissing up my neck.

How in the hell had I gone from hating Damon to almost liking him but I most definitely _loved_ what he did to me (I've got to admit, that guy is good in the sack!).

_**(The next morning :)**_

I woke up to his room and a lot of missed calls and text messages from my mom and Alice. I decided to read my mom's first:

_Where are you? I told you to come at 9 and now its 9:25! HURRY UP! U better not b hung-over._

And now I'm gonna read the one Alice sent me:

_Why r u taking so long? You're so late! It's your birthday and you're meant to spend it with family. Btw you're mom + dad r really pissed off at you so is everyone else! Love ya, bye! Come home NOW!_

I swear she has a multiple personality disorder.

I'm bored now... I know what I can do! I'll tell them about Damon just shut them up.

And well, I had done nothing wrong and sure, Damon _was_ a self serving, psychopathic vampire but I was still in clear... I think.

**TBC...**

**A/N:** here's the question: Do YOU think that it would be a good idea for Renesmee to have a twin? And that twin was Caroline from 'the vampire diaries' (but she wasn't Caroline)-do you get what I'm saying - or writing? And what if Caroline was in love with Damon ('the vampire diaries')?

_Wow. Big question._

I'll try to update as quick as I can!

_-miss1864_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** hi guys! I'm soooooooooooooooo, sooooooo, sooooooo sorry about how long I took to update! Okay there are two new characters: Samah played by Emma Stone and Sapphire played by Hayley Williams.

I hope you like this chapter!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Chapter 7**

**Actions Have Consequences.**

**Part 1: Quil **

**Dakota P.O.V**

_*Flashback*_

_His voice came out of dry lips; "Hi, I'm Quil."_

"_Um, hi Quil, I'm Dakota,"_

_He smirked "I know."_

_My eyebrows knotted together. "Okay, I'll bite, how do you know my name?"_

_He answered with a chuckle and by saying: "Well this party is for you, isn't it?"_

"_Oh, ha," I was _so _smart. "Yeah." I dragged. _

"_And there's the fact I knew your parents, but, I've got to go," he smiled and then it turned into a smirk. "See you later."_

_He turned and left me standing there. He knew my parents?_

_*End of Flashback*_

That was my last thought before walking into my house and seeing my mom, Lilly, Macey, Alice, Jasper and Fred sitting on the sofa watching T.V.

"Okay, uh," I started "I haven't been completely honest lately… what Alice saw did actually happen and I didn't tell you," I pointed to my mom "because you and dad wanted me to be all_ innocent_ and _pure _and a virgin before my wedding night and I'm not waiting until I'm 26 – or even _30_ – just to have sex! And I don't care what you think about me and I don't care if I'm the-odd-one-out just because the whole family – even you guys –," I pointed to Alice and Jasper and my mom again "decided to get married, then have sex!" I finished my little rant and turned and headed for the stairs but then I turned again and said: "Oh I forgot!" I said and a wacky smile spread on my face "I'm moving out!"

_The look on their faces was priceless! _

**Quil P.O.V:**

Claire… I love her.

Her hair was the darkest black he had ever seen. Blacker than his, blacker than the universe… Her lips were 2 perfect half-moons; they were like an angel had come down from heaven and carved them onto her russet coloured face and when he kissed them… His whole world was complete. And her eyes! They were the most beautiful brown he ever seen and they were so captivating…

Claire… I love her. And that's why I'm bringing her back.

**Alice P.O.V:**

"So, she was lying the whole time." Rosalie stated the obvious.

Me, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Jacob and Nessie at in the dinning room of the main house.

Emmett quipped: "wonder who she did the nasty with?" and then he and Jazz started laughing and I lightly smacked him on the shoulder.

"Well, I asked her and said he was called _Damon_ and that that's all she was going to say about him." Bella informed us.

Renesmee was already worried about her daughter, and now you could tell that she was even more worried as she spoke. "We have to find out. Sooner better than later. I don't want her to wind up pregnant _before_ marriage."

Jacob's head popped up, as if you could see a light bulb hovering over his head. "We should have someone follow her to ya know, keep her in check!"

I hated the idea almost immediately.

"We've already meddled into her life enough" I said, worry lines creasing my forehead.

Edward then said "I think it would be safer If someone were to follow her, so who wants to do it?"

"I will" Rosalie spoke "At least that way if she ends up fucking I'll look away"

**Dakota P.O.V**

Where was it? I was looking for my old red riding hood cape. The last time I had worn it was when I was 7. 10 years Ha! It probably won't fit now, it was so long ago.

I stumbled down the attic on a ladder with a big dusty box in my hand. When I eventually got down I went to my room with the box and put it down onto the floor. Then I heard my phone go off. I walked to the other side of the room and saw the Lux had texted me:

'**Hey! R u going to the Halloween bash tonight?'**

So I texted back: **'yes'**

The Halloween bash.

It was something designed by the students in the senior year.

Normally when you were a kid Halloween was all about dressing up scary and getting candy, but now it was all about dressing like a slut (and it was the only night of the year that you could get away with it) and, if you were lucky, you still got candy, just a different kind.

"Ah ha! I found it!" I said. I lifted my cape out of the box and then put it around my shoulders and tied the ribbon around my neck as I walked towards my mirror.

I was right it was too small for me. It looked like when someone might wear to the bash.

Going as rd riding hood was a good idea. I untied the little bow on my cape and threw it on my chair and the walked over and sat on my bed looked into the box and was curios at what I saw.

An old year book from 2026 was there. "Why would that be under my old dress up clothes?" I asked myself incredulously.

I opened the book to the first page and a small piece of parchment fell out onto the floor. I bent down to pick it up and then saw that it had the number; _ 128 _written in black ink.

I thought that might mean a page number or something, so I then found the page and it had a picture at the top of the page with 4 people on it. 3 of the 4 looked familiar because 2 were younger versions of my mom and dad. And the other was... Quil...

**Part 2: **

**The Past.**

I stared at the picture in shock. Did this mean Quil was vampire or, like my dad, a werewolf? Well... it explained how he knew my family.

There was someone sitting next to him, a tanned girl with long black hair, nearly down to her waist. She was nearly sitting on him with her arms around his neck.

I looked at the caption bellow and read what it said.

_Nessie Cullen, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara and Claire Young sitting on the grass area._

Who was this Claire person? Maybe I'll ask mom or dad, but enough with the pondering about who Claire is, I have to pack so I can move out.

'I still can't believe mom and dad let me move out so easily' I thought ' well now they know that I'm living in sin, they don't really give a shit about what I do any more about what I do.'

_Damon's house:_

I had just finished packing all of my stuff and dropped it over at Lux's house and had headed over to Damon's. He must have heard me coming because when I got to the doorstep, the door swung oven to reveal a _half naked_, sexy, rapped in a _towel_, _wet_, sexy, _hot_ and _so, so_ wet.

"It's rude to stare, you know," he said and then took a swig of the blood in his glass.

I looked away, knowing my face was getting redder by the second. "I was just wondering if- I mean- I-"

"You can come in." He interrupted me before I could make even more a fool of myself.

"Okay," I stepped through the door.

"So what brings you here? You want to have se-"

"No. I mean yeah, but not _now. _I came to tell you that I moved out of my old house so when you want _to_ _do that _then come to _Sheenwater harbour, 321_ _Ville Road_."

Damon's eyebrows knotted together. "And where the hell is that?"

"It's just outside of Forks."

"Okay then."

**Part 3: **

**Cruel and Beautiful World **

**Someone**_ (not 'no one' because 'no one' is in 3__rd__ person and 'Someone' is a character (that is of my own creation) and you will find out who she/he is very, very soon) _**P.O.V:**

I'd been tracking him for months now. That filth. He was just like all the others. Dangerous, selfish, cowardly and most of all _evil_. They never thought for anyone, they didn't have _any_ feelings at all. They were just put on earth by the devil to do his deed. Disgusting. I wonder if they do have a soul. But, they probably don't…

That's why me, Sapphire Green, famous supernatural hunter, is going to kill Stefan Salvatore.

**No One P.O.V:**

When Dakota awoke she was clutching the sheets of Damon's bed. She'd had sex with him again. _'I'm such a push over.' _Dakota thought.

Damon was nowhere in sight. She got up and rapped the sheets around her and then walked over to his bedroom door and opened it. Damon stood there with a cup of blood in his hands.

"Morning." His voice dragged as he made the word longer.

**Quil P.O.V:**

"So Samah, will you do it?" I asked her.

Samah was a witch. Today she was wearing a red spaghetti strap top with some _very _baggy denim jeans. She loved baggy stuff. She had brown softly curled hair. She wore very little make-up. She had a cute button nose, pale blue eyes and a few freckles dotted across the tops of her cheeks. I had been friends with her for five years.

"I'm only doing this because we're friends..." she paused. "I will bring her back,"

My face broke into a huge smile. "Yes! Thank you so, so much Sam-"

"On one condition. Under no circumstances are you to kill anyone! Not even those Cullen's who killed her, okay?"

"_Fine."_

A/N: that was a little Christmas present from me to you! I _really _hope that you liked it! Please review!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

-miss1864-


End file.
